


Oh Sister My Sister

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Octavia are estranged, Bellamy and Octavia are half siblings, Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Detective!Bellamy, Gen, Half-Siblings, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, References to Drugs, Sibling Bonding, Suspect!Octavia, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: After years of estrangement, Octavia waltzes back into Bellamy's life and helps him take down one of the biggest drug rings in New York, all while making all his friends think they're in a relationship.  Lovely.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chopped: Choose Your Own Adventure





	Oh Sister My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chopped: Choose Your Own Adventure! I was tasked with choosing four tropes and one theme from the list provided, and writing a fic that included them!
> 
> Theme: Comedy  
> Tropes:  
> 1\. One is Law Enforcement, the Other is a Criminal/Suspect  
> 2\. A terribly loud crash and one character yelling 'I'm OK"  
> 3\. Characters are not together but are mistaken for a couple  
> 4\. Trapped in or hiding in an enclosed space!
> 
> I'm also entering the bonus poll of "Most Unexpected Use of a Trope" with the trope "Characters are not together but are mistaken for a couple"!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who voted on this fic! I'm proud to say that this fic placed in three of the five polls!
> 
> Best combined use of the four tropes chosen: 3rd place  
> Best use of theme: 2nd place  
> Most unexpected use of a trope: 1st place

It all started when the kerfuffle at the door to the station made Bellamy glance up from his desk where he had been writing a report about the latest development in the Sanctum case. His jaw dropped.

“Get your hands off of me!” his sister screeched, tugging away from Griffin. Out of the corner of his eye, Bellamy saw Miller rise to his feet, stepping forward to help the officer restrain the young girl who instantly took to spitting in Miller’s face.

He averted his eyes. It was too late for this shit. And besides, it wasn’t as if anyone actually knew she was his sister. Maybe he could ignore it and it would all go away and later he could go home and eat ramen and forget that his (half) sister was a juvenile delinquent with an attitude problem.

“We just want to ask you some—” Griffin started before letting out a loud grunt. Bellamy chanced a look and guessed that his sister had elbowed Griffin in the ribs. Great.

“Oi, Blake, get over here!” Miller called, holding the unruly detainee’s arms firmly behind her.

“There is no way in hell I’m getting close to her,” Bellamy replied, crossing his arms and staring levelly across at Miller.

= = = = =

He stared across the table at Octavia, checking for the tenth time that her wrists were still cuffed. Then he checked the case file. Apparently, she had allegedly met with a potential suspect in the Sanctum case. Great. His sister was involved in drugs now.

“Why don’t we start with where you were last night around midnight,” said Bellamy, his voice dry and toneless.

To her credit, Octavia had the grace to look offended. “At work,” she huffed, leaning back as far as the handcuffs would let her. “If it doesn’t say so in my file, there, I work at Club Wonkru. At that time, I was on stage.”

It was in her file, but Bellamy already knew that, and Octavia knew he knew. Just because they had different fathers and hadn’t seen each other in years, it didn’t mean he hadn’t kept tabs on her. He blamed their mother for that. She had convinced him at an early age that he needed to look out for his sister.

Of course, he wasn’t sure if his mother would approve of Octavia’s habits these days.

“On stage, yes. And could you confirm, for the record, just what it is you do at Club Wonkru?” he asked, shuffling some papers around on the desk to put on a show for the detectives on the other side of the glass.

“I dance,” Octavia replied simply, tilting her head to the side. It worked to Bellamy’s benefit that she was no more interested in the world knowing they were siblings than he was. “I got to work at 11, got changed, and was on stage at midnight. I didn’t leave until well after 3am. I’m sure there’s plenty of security footage that would prove I was there.”

Again, she was right. Griffin was reviewing the footage as they spoke. Octavia didn’t need to know that part, though.

“If you were on stage at midnight,” Bellamy started, choosing his words carefully, pulling up a sheet of paper to confirm details as he spoke, “then why do we have an eyewitness telling us you were outside the club at midnight speaking with a… Gabriel Santiago?”

“I don’t know,” Octavia replied, her eyes flashing. “Maybe your eyewitness was stoned. It wasn’t Ilian, was it? He has a bit of a habit.”

“I’m not at liberty to say who the witness was,” Bellamy said, sliding a photograph across the table. It showed Santiago and a dark-haired woman seen only from the back.

Octavia looked down at the photograph. “Not me. My hair isn’t that long.”

“Then answer this for me. If you have a firm alibi, then why did you struggle so much coming in? You disrespected two officers of the law and injured one of them,” Bellamy said, his mask slipping and letting out some of his exasperation.

Octavia seemed to notice and smirked. “I don’t like cops,” she answered, settling back in her chair again. “And it wasn’t as if they were kind to me. Just questions, and I was cuffed and dragged in like a pig to slaughter. Oh, sorry. You’re the pigs.” She laughed, the sound grating to Bellamy’s ears.

“That’ll be all,” he said, rising to his feet. Miller owed him big time after he took this interrogation. As he left the room, he glanced behind him to see Octavia subtly flipping him off with one of her cuffed hands.

= = = = =

She was released with a warning, and that night Bellamy went home to his tiny Brooklyn apartment, not before stopping at the Dropship for a burger and a beer. He needed it after that day. When he finally arrived home, the hairs on the back of his neck stiffened as he went to unlock the door and he paused, listening carefully. Something felt wrong.

He couldn’t figure out what it was, though, so he opened the door and slipped inside, turning on the light.

“Hey,” came the voice, casual and strangely familiar, and Bellamy dropped his keys, instantly pulling out his service weapon and aiming at the petite brunette perched on the arm of the chair he had inherited from his mom’s old apartment after she had passed away.

“Easy there, tiger, don’t shoot!” Octavia exclaimed, holding up her hands.

Bellamy’s jaw dropped and he lowered his weapon, staring at her in disbelief.

“Breaking and entering, now, too?” he asked, fatigue tugging at him. It wasn’t fatigue from his job, though.

“Your window was open,” she replied, gesturing behind her. Only then did Bellamy feel the cool air blowing in from the brisk January evening. “You really ought to keep it closed when you’re not home. That fire escape is pretty sturdy.”

“O…kay…” He didn’t even have the strength to argue, although she did have a point and he did make a mental note to start checking his window daily.

A high-pitched whistling nose brought him back and he stood dumbly for a moment, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

“That would be the kettle. Want some tea?” Octavia asked, rising to her feet and softly padding across the floor. Bellamy absently noticed that she wasn’t wearing shoes and glanced back at the window. There they were, neatly set on the floor.

“Uh, sure,” he replied, following her into the kitchen. He didn’t even question when she seemed to know exactly where the mugs were, and instead watched as she placed a teabag in two mugs and took the kettle, pouring the boiling water into both mugs. She then silently handed one to him and he took it, holding it up to his face and breathing in the steam.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here,” she said after a moment of mirroring him. Sometimes it was scary, how similar they were.

“You could say that again,” Bellamy agreed, tilting his head in question before making his way back to the other room. His bed was in one corner, and he had a small loveseat and the armchair Octavia had been using in the other corner along with a tv. His desk took the third corner of the room, and the archway to the kitchen and the door to the bathroom were between the tv and the desk.

“First of all, you’re a cop and you live here?” came Octavia’s bemused voice.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “It’s functional and that’s all I need,” he replied, sitting on the loveseat and letting Octavia perch on the armchair again.

“Right,” she replied, smirking before taking a sip of her tea. “Well. Pleasantries aside, I’m here because I need your help, Bell.”

That was new. Bellamy blinked, holding his mug in front of his face. She had never asked for his help before. Not even when they had lived together, back in the day.

“With what?” he asked, unable to hide his suspicion. Sister or not, Octavia had been on the wrong side of the law far too often for him not to instantly suspect something nefarious. Sure, it was mostly petty offenses, but they added up over time.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” she replied, setting her mug on the cardboard box stuffed with other boxes and paper he used as a coffee table. “Look, it has to do with the Sanctum case.” He arched an eyebrow and she continued. “I swear that wasn’t me meeting with Gabriel outside Club Wonkru—”

“I know. We checked the surveillance footage,” he interrupted her, and she shushed him.

“And I don’t know who it was with him but I… I’ve met with him before. I think they’re planning something huge, and I think I might be… there’s this new drug they’re testing, it’s called Anomaly, and from what I’ve heard on the streets, it’s…” she trailed off, twisting her hands in her lap.

Bellamy watched her, trying to process. “Are you coming to me… as an informant, then?” he asked, speaking slowly. “If you are, then we really should be doing this at the station.”

“No,” she replied, “I’m coming to you as your scared sister who needs help. Gabriel wants to meet with me tomorrow, and if I don’t go, I don’t know what the Primes at Sanctum will do, but I’m scared to go alone, and…”

“You’re asking me, a cop, to go with you to a meeting with a drug dealer, off the record?” It sounded insane, even as he was saying it.

Octavia seemed to realize how weird it sounded and sighed. “I suppose I could come down to the station tomorrow,” she finally admitted, picking up her tea again and sipping at it.

Bellamy mirrored her, sipping at his own tea. “And try to be nice.”

“I’ll try, but I’m only as nice as the pigs are,” she replied, giggling.

= = = = =

It was quiet at the station, although no one would admit it. Bellamy had made some calls and pulled in one of his favourite criminal informants for some information on Sanctum.

“Hope that helps,” Echo said, grinning at him as she rose to her feet, tucking hair behind her ears.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you,” he replied, extending his hand. She shook it firmly and then she was gone. He had a brief reprieve before Griffin was standing in front of him.

“That girl from yesterday is back and asking for you,” she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? Oh, thanks,” Bellamy replied, moving some folders on his desk. “She can come over. I was expecting her.” He hadn’t told anyone about the previous night.

Griffin narrowed her eyes at him but went back to the other room. Soon, she was leading a quiet Octavia in, a stark contrast to the scene from the previous day.

“Hey,” his sister said, pulling the chair back and turning it around before sitting backwards on it. “Did you have a chance to think about what I asked?”

“I did. If I agree to help you, though, we’re doing it my way,” he replied, folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

Octavia let out a long, exaggerated sigh before finally nodding. “Fine,” she said, nodding. “Your way it is.”

Bellamy rose to his feet. “Then I’d officially like to welcome you as my criminal informant,” he said, extending his hand. Octavia eyed it suspiciously before nodding and shaking his hand.

“So, where do we start?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, with that meeting,” Bellamy replied, eyeing her. “We need to get you fitted with a wire.”

“Oh, that meeting? Gabriel called me this morning and called it off,” Octavia replied, waving her hand. “My guess is his girlfriend got jealous.”

Bellamy’s eye twitched. “Right,” he said through gritted teeth. “So I guess there’s nothing for today.”

“How about a coffee? For old time’s sake?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Damn.

Bellamy let out a sigh. “Fine, he agreed, rising to his feet. “Later, though. I have to work right now.”

His sister pouted at him, then turned around and left the station.

“Wasn’t that the girl from yesterday?” Miller asked, walking by his desk. Bellamy nodded mutely. “Damn, why do you always pick up the hot CIs? Gonna date this one too?”

Heat rose on the back of his neck and Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said tersely, refusing to look at Miller.

“Your loss,” came the response followed by a hearty chuckle as Miller wandered off, no doubt to refill his coffee. Bellamy shook his head. As much as Miller was happily in a relationship with Bryan, his high school sweetheart, the other detective never passed up an opportunity to comment on any woman who remotely entered Bellamy’s life. He had been relentless back in the days of Gina. The worst part was that Octavia didn’t go by Blake. She went by her adopted father’s last name, Kane. On the plus side, nobody knew they were related. On the negative side…

“Fuck,” Bellamy whispered to himself before getting back to work.

= = = = =

Coffee with Octavia wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and the next few days were decent, too. He learned where Octavia had been staying lately (“With Niylah!”) and why she didn’t seem to be dating Lincoln anymore (that question had received a dark stare and he hadn’t asked for details), and all in all, things seemed to be going well. Miller was insufferable at work, but Bellamy had managed to fend off most of the comments – at least, for now. At least he had plenty of work to keep him busy as he kept investigating the Sanctum case.

A week after the interrogation, Bellamy felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. There was a text from Octavia, surrounded by multiple emojis, telling him that Gabriel had set a new time for the meeting and it would be that evening. He arched an eyebrow, texting her to meet him at the station in an hour to get briefed and wired.

An hour passed and there she was, striding into the station like she owned the place. Bellamy greeted her and as he was leading her back to his desk, Miller whistled.

“You two lovebirds getting ready for another date?” he asked.

Bellamy’s jaw clenched. “No, Miller. We’re not going on a date,” he grunted.

To his horror, Octavia giggled. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she chirped, perching on the edge of Bellamy’s desk. “Not my type.”

“We’re actually getting her prepped for a meeting with Gabriel Santiago. You know, one of the ringleaders at Sanctum?” Bellamy gave Miller a meaningful look. Despite the teasing, his fellow detective knew how important the case was to Bellamy and instantly backed off.

“Alright. So,” Bellamy started, turning back to Octavia. She had slipped off her coat revealing a lacy top underneath, and he blanched.

“Gabriel likes when I wear stuff like this,” she said, shrugging. “I made sure it had enough coverage to hide a wire, though. I’ve watched enough crime dramas.”

He wanted to facepalm, but they didn’t have time. Instead, he went to his desk and grabbed the devices they would need.

“I’ll be in your ear the entire time with this,” he said, holding up a flesh-toned earpiece, “and be listening in with this,” he showed her a ring that was hiding a tiny microphone. “If he sweeps you for bugs, roll your finger over the ring like so,” he showed her, “and it’ll deactivate both of them. The opposite direction reactivates them. If they stay off for more than a minute, I’ll send in backup. Understand?”

Octavia nodded, taking the ring and peering at it. “It’s not exactly my style—”

“Just wear it,” he cut her off, mouthing “please” to her.

One eyeroll later and Octavia was wearing both devices and they were heading out to Bellamy’s unmarked vehicle. Along the way, they passed Murphy, one of the beat cops, another one who liked to tease Bellamy.

“You two make a good couple,” he said, smirking as he eyed them.

Bellamy groaned. “She’s not my girlfriend,” he said, glaring at Murphy until he backed down. Then they were off and into his car.

“You know, I think it’s cute that your friends think we’re together,” Octavia quipped after they merged into traffic.

Bellamy’s hands tightened on the wheel. “It’s not cute. It’s insufferable,” he said, glancing sideways. “And totally inappropriate. We shouldn’t… fuck,” he swore, interrupting himself as some idiot tried to cut him off.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock, we definitely shouldn’t do that,” Octavia said, completely deadpan before breaking down into giggles.

Bellamy couldn’t help himself. He laughed with her, then reached over to turn on the radio. An old classic was playing, and he started to sing along.

“No. No way. I’m not listening to that old trash,” Octavia said, reaching over and switching the radio station and turning up the volume. Heavy metal blasted through the car and Bellamy nearly jumped out of his seat.

“What the hell, O?” he blurted out, reaching over and turning the volume down. “That’s hardly music. I won’t even be able to focus on the road with that garbage playing!” He fumbled with the radio at a stop light, switching it back to his preferred channel, only to groan as Octavia instantly changed it back.

“I’m the passenger, I get to choose the music!” she retorted.

“Driver chooses the music, shotgun shuts their traphole,” he answered, switching the music back.

“Asshole.”

“Not sorry.” He shrugged, still driving. Thankfully, she didn’t go for the music again. Instead, she rolled the window down, letting all the cold air from outside come pouring in.

“Octavia!”

“What?” She answered him in the same tone he had used, and somehow that made it even more annoying.

“Would you please stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Doing… all of that.” He took one hand off the wheel to gesture vaguely at her, then peeked sideways. Octavia crossed her arms and pouted, then rolled the window back up.

“There. Better. Now, I’m going to have backup ready just in case, but—”

“Can we not talk about it?” she said suddenly. Was that… fear in her voice? Bellamy glanced sideways at his sister, but she was adamantly looking the other way.

They finally reached Eligius, the restaurant where Octavia was supposed to meet Gabriel. After checking that the two bugs were still in place, Bellamy settled back and made sure Griffin knew where to wait with backup while Octavia slipped out of the car and into the club.

He slowly fell into his normal stakeout routines. Classical music, a coffee, and a good book. Through his earpiece he could hear Octavia speaking to a woman, and then light humming. On the third rendition of Careless Whisper, he groaned and sat up.

“That song is annoying,” he said into the mic in his watch.

“You’re annoying,” he heard her mutter in response, followed by her singing that Rick Astley song.

Bellamy was about to complain again when he heard a male voice through his earpiece.

“Octavia, it’s good to see you.”

“Xavier, hi!”

He straightened up, listening closely. They had a codeword for if Octavia needed him to get her out of there, and he didn’t want to miss it. He didn’t even blink at the name, since Octavia had told him at the coffee shop that Gabriel liked being called Xavier in public.

Gabriel and his sister continued to talk, and the conversation took a turn when Bellamy realized they were flirting with each other. He blanched, lifting his wrist.

“Get to the point,” he muttered.

A few more seconds of casual conversation followed, then Gabriel invited Octavia into the back room. This was it. His earpiece rattled with static as she no doubt deactivated it for a bug sweep, and Bellamy counted the seconds. At 58 seconds, just as he was wringing his hands and grabbing the radio to give Griffin the go-ahead, the static cleared.

“I never knew you liked to be that close to me,” Octavia quipped.

“There’s a lot you don’t know,” Gabriel replied, his voice a lot closer than before. Footsteps echoed next, along with more casual conversation.

Just as Bellamy thought the conversation was finally moving in a direction he could use and coach Octavia through, there was a loud crash, followed by a feminine shriek and a masculine shout. He sat up quickly, his hand on his radio.

“I’m okay! I’m okay! Just tripped over that box over there!” Octavia said, a bit more loudly than maybe she should have. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he didn’t care. Bellamy relaxed, lifting his wrist again, but just as he was about to speak, static poured into his ears.

“O?” he asked, fiddling with his earpiece. “Octavia, are you there? What happened?” He knew what had happened. Her mic had been deactivated. Whether it was her doing or damage, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t hear her, and he had no idea if she could hear him. “Shit!” he exclaimed, hitting the side panel of his car door in frustration before starting to count the seconds.

“What’s going on, Blake?” he heard from the radio beside him.

“Octavia went dark,” he replied, picking it up. “I’m trying to reach her now, but I think I should move in.”

“I knew this was a bad idea,” the other detective said, and he could just picture the exasperated look on her face. “You’re too close to her. I should have done this. It’s just like Echo all over again.”

“Octavia isn’t my girlfriend!” Bellamy replied, already getting out of the car.

“If you say so,” Griffin replied. Then after a pause, she added, “don’t go in there. Wait for backup. I’m sending Murphy your way.”

He sure as hell wasn’t going to wait for Murphy. Bellamy went to the door to the restaurant and slipped in.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was large. There was a bench to his right, presumably where Octavia had waited for Gabriel.

“Can I help you?” a woman asked. He turned, seeing Charmaine Diyoza, the infamous owner of the restaurant.

“I was just waiting for my… friend. Octavia. She slipped in here for a moment,” he said, deciding that the truth would be more believable.

“Right,” Diyoza replied, not convinced. She gestured towards the bench, though, and Bellamy sat. After a long moment where Diyoza continued to stare at him while he sat with his hands politely folded in his lap, she finally turned around, muttering something inaudible, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Bellamy waited and counted to ten before rising to his feet and going the opposite direction, down the hallway he knew lead to the other half of Eligius, the club that rivalled Club Wonkru in the neighbourhood. If Octavia was anywhere, it was in the club. Along the hallway, he spied a toppled pile of crates. That must have been where she had fallen, where he had lost her.

Footsteps echoed ahead of him, approaching him, and he glanced around rapidly before trying the door next to him. It opened easily and he slipped inside, instantly regretting it as it was a tiny broom closet, with just enough room for him to breathe. Still, he pulled the door closed, not wanting to get caught in Eligius.

“It was lovely to see you again,” he heard Gabriel’s voice, followed by Octavia’s.

“Always good to see you too, Xavier,” she chirped. There was a lull.

“You know where you’re going?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, thank you. Take care of yourself,” Octavia responded. Footsteps echoed away. Then, “I hope you got that, Bell.”

He was just curious enough to open the door cautiously. “O?”

His sister jumped, her hand over her chest. “Oh my god, Bell! What the hell are you doing in the closet?” she hissed. After a furtive glance around, she lowered her voice even more. “You got that, right? I got you everything you needed, not that you were a help at all.”

“What are you talking about? Your mic went dark,” he said, eyes roaming over his sister, making sure she was alright.

“Wait. Are you telling me… you weren’t recording any of that?” Octavia said slowly, disbelief written all over her face. “And I was an amazing actress and got him to say so many things implicating himself, and you… didn’t get any of it!”

“Well, it’s not my fault!” Bellamy said, forgetting for a moment where they were. “You must have fiddled with the ring after you fell on those.” His tone was accusatory as he pointed at the crates.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have fixed it!” Octavia retorted, her volume rising.

“I couldn’t! Your mic and earpiece were off!” he snapped back, wringing his hands together. “Oh, this is just perfect. Now I’ll never get Sanctum.”

Approaching footsteps echoed and Octavia’s eyes widened. “Get in there!” she hissed, giving him a rough shove in the direction of the closet. Bellamy didn’t need to be told twice, opening the door and stepping in. A moment later, Octavia was squeezing in beside him.

“What the hell, O?” he asked, sucking in to try and make room for her.

“I’m supposed to be gone!” she hissed back at him, pressing as far away as possible. “You smell like coffee and donuts.”

“I do not,” he retorted before falling silent. She pulled the door closed and they waited with held breaths, trying not to look at each other. Octavia did glance at him once, in the darkness of the closet, and nearly burst into giggles. Bellamy could see the red light on his radio flashing underneath his coat, telling him Griffin was trying to reach him, but he ignored it.

Once they were confident that the footsteps were gone, Octavia slowly opened the door and they slipped out.

Diyoza was standing there, watching them come out. “Your friend, huh?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at the pair. “I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend, Octavia.” When had she gotten to be just outside the closet, Bellamy wondered. She must have been the source of the footsteps they had heard.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Bellamy answered quickly, at the same time as Octavia muttered that he wasn’t her boyfriend.

Diyoza let out a laugh. “Right, of course. At least try to keep it out of my closets, would you? We try to keep them tidy,” she said, walking on towards the club.

“This never would have happened if you had just stayed and lived with Mom and I,” Bellamy said, glancing at Octavia.

“Dream on, big brother,” she replied.

She gestured down the hall and Bellamy nodded. They started walking back towards the restaurant and freedom for the pair of them. Just as they reached the door, though, a male voice rang out behind them.

“Oh, Octavia!”

“Shit,” his sister whispered, turning around. Bellamy mirrored her, fixing a pleasant smile on his face as Octavia answered Gabriel. “Yeah?”

It was surreal, seeing the Sanctum leader in person. Bellamy had to remind himself that his goal for months had been to see Gabriel Santiago behind bars as he eyed the pleasantly smiling drug lord. To his credit, Gabriel didn’t blink at the sight of Bellamy.

“You forgot something,” Gabriel said, holding out a tiny packet to Octavia, that pleasant smile still on his face. “A little bonus advancement, to thank you for your help.”

Octavia glanced sideways at Bellamy before reaching out and taking the package. It had a green spiral on it. _Anomaly_ , he thought, realizing this was it. This was his chance to take down Sanctum. And he had no backup.

His sister seemed to read his mind. “Thank you,” she said, offering a tight smile. If only they could keep Gabriel talking. Murphy couldn’t be dense enough to not realize where Bellamy was if not in his car, right?

“Of course. But who’s this guy? I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend,” the drug lord said, arching an eyebrow. His tone was dangerous.

“Oh, he, uh, got tired of waiting for me,” Octavia answered quickly. _Too quickly_ , Bellamy thought, but he had no way of warning her.

“Yeah, she told me it would only be a moment,” he said, slinging his arm over Octavia’s shoulders in a way that he hoped screamed couple. “And I’ve never been inside Eligius, so it was nice to see the place.”

“Right,” Gabriel replied, staring at Bellamy. Too late, Bellamy realized his radio was still on his hip, rhythmically flashing red. Thank god his firearm was hidden by his coat.

“Well, I guess we’ll be off,” Bellamy said. He didn’t even have to guide Octavia, as she turned around with him and he pushed open the door.

“Haven’t I seen you before?” Gabriel asked from behind him. _Shit_.

Bellamy moved his arm to Octavia’s waist. 

“We have a dinner date planned,” Octavia said over her shoulder. “But we should catch up sometime!”

With that, the pair left the restaurant. Instantly, Murphy was there, and Bellamy checked behind him. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell have you been, Blake?” he asked.

“Not now, Murphy. Santiago was on to us,” Bellamy hissed. He didn’t stop walking, not until the three of them reached his car.

It wasn’t until then that he realized his arm was still protectively around Octavia’s waist. He could see Murphy eyeing his arm and instantly pulled it away.

“We should head back to the station and debrief,” he said abruptly.

“Roger that, loverboy,” Murphy said, smirking.

“She’s not my… oh, never mind,” Bellamy groaned, getting into the car.

= = = = =

After getting yelled at by Griffin for the third time, the debriefing was finally over and Bellamy headed home. Octavia had been released hours ago, even though he felt she needed to be in protective custody.

When he reached his apartment, something felt off. One hand went to his firearm while he unlocked the door. The first thing he noticed was the brisk January air flowing through the open window. Odd. He was sure he had closed the window that morning. Then he heard the toilet flush and in an instant, his firearm was raised, aimed at the door. It opened and his finger tightened on the trigger.

“Don’t shoot!” his sister said, holding up her hands.

Bellamy quickly lowered his weapon, letting out a bark of laughter. He couldn’t believe she had gotten him with that again. “O, what are you doing here?” he asked.

She swallowed. “You didn’t lock the window,” she explained. Then, after a moment of silence, she sighed. “Mind if I stay with you for a few days?” she asked, twisting her hands together. Bellamy arched an eyebrow.

“Of course,” he said, finally, smiling. “The sofa pulls out.”

“Ew,” Octavia said, crinkling her nose. “The guest should always get the bed. I remember Mom saying that.”

A lump formed in Bellamy’s throat. He remembered that, too. It had been before Octavia had moved out and before Bellamy had moved to the city. The good old days.

“Fat chance, squirt,” he said, bumping his shoulder against hers. “It’s my bed.”

= = = = =

With the physical evidence of the Anomaly sample, the rest of the case was easy. Bellamy took great pleasure in arresting Gabriel Santiago personally, two days after the encounter. Leading him away from Club Sanctum in handcuffs, he smirked.

“Oh, and by the way?” he started, waiting for Murphy to open the door of his cruiser before pushing Gabriel inside. “Octavia isn’t my girlfriend. She’s my sister.”

Gabriel glanced out at him, confused, and Bellamy closed the door. Murphy was staring at him, and he shrugged.

“Half sister. Hadn’t seen her in years until Griffin brought her in,” he admitted before standing aside. Murphy was going to drive the cruiser, and Bellamy would follow. He didn’t know if he really wanted to be in a car with Gabriel.

At least Octavia would be able to go home. She was a terrible houseguest. She didn’t even let him listen to his records.

= = = = =

“Octavia, I swear to god, if you keep playing Careless Whisper on repeat, I’m going to send you right back to Niylah’s place,” he said, rubbing his temples.

“Come on, Bell, you know you love it,” she replied, smirking as she crawled over him to her favourite spot on the sofa.

Bellamy groaned, his head rolling down in defeat. “I hate you,” he said, although he didn’t really mean it. She knew he didn’t.

“Love you too, big brother,” she replied.

The doorbell rang and Bellamy went to let in Griffin, Miller, Bryan, Murphy, and Emori. Now that he was living in a bigger apartment (with better locks on the windows), he could actually have guests over.

“We brought snacks,” Griffin said, holding up a bag of chips.

“And booze,” Murphy added.

Bellamy grinned. “Perfect,” he said, glancing over at Octavia. Miller wiggled his eyebrows at Bellamy.

“I didn’t realize she would be here,” Griffin said, setting the chips down on the coffee table made of boxes. “You two seeing each other now?”

Bellamy groaned loudly. “She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my—”

“Lover,” Octavia cut in, walking over. “Nice to see you guys again.”

“No,” Bellamy protested, waving his hands and eyeing Miller who looked like he was going to die of laughter.

Suddenly, everyone was laughing.

“Don’t worry, Blake,” Griffin said, “we won’t torture you too long.”

He glanced between his sister and his friends, blinking.

“Gotcha!” Octavia quipped before taking the booze from Murphy. “I like your friends.”

Bellamy sighed, hanging his head. At least Griffin had the grace to look slightly apologetic.

“We like you too,” Miller said, high fiving Octavia.

This was his life now. And somehow, Bellamy didn’t mind. It was nice to have Octavia back in his life, and he was the detective who had solved the Sanctum case.

The familiar saxophone riff of Careless Whisper rang out.

“Octavia, I swear I will call Niylah right now and get her to come pick you up!”

There was a chorus of laughter, followed by everyone singing along to the song. After a verse, Bellamy groaned and joined in.

Yeah. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about law enforcement comes from crime dramas OKAY? Also this kept wanting to pull away from comedy but I think I tugged it back often enough to warrant that theme :3
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO BAILEY AND SARA FOR CREATING THE CHOPPED CHALLENGE I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH UWU
> 
> Be sure to check out the rest of the amazingly creative fics in this collection! In the meantime, comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
